PMD: The Alolan Invasion!
by TheBoltonator
Summary: Times are peaceful in the land of Alola. This peace is quickly shattered, however, as the Guardian Deities, the Tapu, are the targets of a corrupt entity, the likes of which no pokemon has seen before. Amidst the chaos, a young Quilava and Glaceon attempt to fix the crisis threatening all the Alolan Islands. Time is short, the invasion has begun! ((M/M goodness...WITH PLOT!))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings fellow yaoishippers and beautiful people! I am going a little outside of my comfort zone with this story. I am going to be doing a PMD-style Adventure/Romance! Absolutely NO humans in this one! This story was a request from Qualske98, and includes his 'Sona, Qualske the Quilava.**

 **Any comments directly associated with the 'sona need to remain friendly, as it is a 'sona, not a typical pokemon. Any and all fires will be extinguished without hesitation! You have been warned!**

 **Unlike my other works, this one will be much longer than 3 chapters. I ask for patience as far as wanting to see the story completed. I work 40+ hours a week so I am limited in when I am able to upload or update.**

 **Now, without further adieu, here is "PMD: The Alolan Invasion!"**

* * *

 **Qualske the Quilava is the property of Quakske98.**

 **Pokemon is a registered trademark of Gamefreak and Nintendo. I own neither of these!**

* * *

The skies around Melemele Island were tranquil and serene, a pair of Wingull flapping their large wings serving as the only disruption to the calm, almost zen-like atmosphere of the surrounding area. Down on the ground, two Yungoos were searching for a suitable place to build a nest.

Spring had finally arrived on the island and, along with the changing of the leaves, the time was ripe for pokemon of all types and varieties to settle down with a mate and begin the process of procreation anew. This is what was always considered to have been the natural balance. With no sign of the human beings, of which ancient prophecy foretold, the inhabitants of the four islands that encompassed Alola would be able to focus on their day-to-day lives, without fear of the humans and their circular spheres.

For one particular group of pokemon, the return of Spring also meant a return to accepting the many gracious offerings give to them by both the wild pokemon and nature itself. One of these pokemon, with its yellow body, layered with tribal markings of various shapes and sizes, spiked mane of orange fur rising from its scalp and eyes so fierce they could penetrate the surface of the earth itself, had just finished its meditation at the Ruins of Conflict. Though named after a battle which was waged hundreds of years prior, there had been no need for alarm on the peaceful island of Melemele. The gentle lap of the seawater along the eastern shore held no malevolence whatsoever.

These were peaceful times in Alola and, the Spirits willing, it would continue for generations to come...

' _The incense is most pleasant today. The Pikipek and Yungoos went above and beyond what I had hoped_ -'

The Guardian Deity of Melemele Island, known as Tapu Koko, picked up a faint trace of impurity emerging from within the pillar of burning incense. With claws at the ready, as well as a lethal dose of electricity ready to fly, the Spirit Guardian waited for the unseen threat to make the first move.

 _ **T-A-A-A-A-A-P-U-U-U-U-U**_ ~

"REVEAL YOURSELF, FOUL CREATURE! YOU HAVE ENTERED THE SACRED DOMAIN OF TAPU KOKO!"

 ** _T-A-A-A-A-A-P-U-U-U-U-U_**... ** _D-I-I-I-I-E_** ~

... **Sometimes it seems the hand of fate cares little of our world**...

* * *

It was incredibly warm...

Black fur, touched with the faintest amount of sun, began to stand on end as a most pleasant tingling sensation was originating from his balls.

"Is...Is this another dream?"

The mumbled gibberish of Quilava was overshadowed only by the warm, wet mass of flesh currently washing his sensitive balls with tender, affectionate laps and swirls. Whatever it was producing these amazing vibrations in his ballsack could stay there forever, as far as he was concerned.

"Mmmm~ *chu* Come on, lover boy~ I want to see you fully erect sometime tonight~"

The culprit, a most sinful Glaceon, wiggled his wide, delicious hips side to side while absolutely drenching Quilavas' nuts with his saliva. He had started doing this only two days after they had agreed to share a nest. Glaceon was always the eager one of the pair, disregarding the potentially ruinous consequences his sharing a nest with Quilava, who was the same gender as him, could turn out to be.

In Alola it was established ethical code that a nest, used to house two pokemon and a few of their offspring, was to be shared by only mating partners who comprised one male and one female. Two pokemon sharing the same nest, as well as the same gender, was incredibly taboo and, of caught, would result in banishment from any pokemon village, as well as banishment from any other potential nest.

In essence, those caught committing homosexual acts in Alola were branded as outcasts, shunned from society for the remainder of their days. None that had ever been banished ever managed to change the minds of the Tapus, the Guardian Deities charged with blessing the island they inhabited, and meeting out divine punishment on those who broke the Island code.

Despite knowing this, Glaceon had been dead-set on doing this with Quilava. The aroma of pure masculinity coming off of his childhood best friend, unlike any other scent, made Glaceon weak in the knees. It was the scent of a true alpha male, one that would claim what was rightfully his at any given moment. Glaceon wanted to be his alpha males' bitch, to be mounted and bred like any obedient mate should for their king.

Taking one of Quilavas' orange-and-cream colored testes out from his mouth, Glaceon began stroking up and down the meaty, vein-kissed base of his best friends yummy cock. The boy was just so thick! It was enough to drive Glaceon mad with lust for the tool between those sturdy legs. Finally sensing his morning tongue-bath and cleaning was creating the desired effects, Glaceon took his friends other ball out from his mouth before leaning up to lovingly kiss the darker, bulbous crown. The adorable twitch the lip-lock generated only made Glaceon giggle and sigh with unrestrained lust.

He could outdo any female in the village, scratch that, ANY village! He had a killer ass, big and blue, with just the perfect amount of jiggle to it, and a tailhole so incineratingly hot it would feel like he was melting your dick off.

"Well, someone is happy to see little ol' me~" Glaceons' seductive greeting was only the beginning of Quilavas' crazy morning, the Eeveelution wrapping his sultry, pouty blue lips around his friends throbbing spire of mating meat, probing the narrow openingwith his tongue. The effect was nearly instant. Glaceon body, though cold on the outside, was deceptively warm, though the only ones to ever experience that would be its mate.

Right now, Glaceon had only one pokemon in mind as far as a potential mate was concerned. He was thrashing his cute, yet, toned body to and fro from the amazing mouth of his best friend.

' _Mmm~ look at your naughty mate making love to your big dick, Quily~ I wanna see the look on your face when you awaken to see me deepthroating this beast_.' Glaceon a thoughts, while technically only known t himself, was almost certainly having an effect on Quilava, his length reaching its full potential at just over six inches in length. Glaceon began slobbering all over Quilavas' cock, his eyes, if they could have formed shapes, would look like pulsating hearts at this point.

Deeper and deeper those sinfully hungry lips went on his friends dick, finally tasting the first batch of his gooey pre. It would be the first of many to be milked from Quilava, as Glaceon began suckling lewdly, and loudly, on the sensitive bundle of nerves located just along the outer edge of the tip. The Eeveelutions reward was an even thicker batch of precum, spurring him on to take the entire mountain of meat down his stretched gullet.

Quilava was panting feverishly loud, his stiff, pulsating mating rod gushing forth more and more precum out like a fountain. It was becoming unbearably difficult to stay asleep, which raised an interesting conundrum for the fire-type. How on earth was a dream feeling this lucid? How could his imagination put him so close to the edge he was thrusting his hips subconsciously?

More than anything else, though, why did it sound like his childhood friend speaking to him? Why was he dreaming of Glaceon in the first place? Quilava, finally, opened his eyes, purple spheres locked onto the most disturbing and, simultaneously, arousing sight he had ever seen.

Glaceon was deep throating him. His childhood friend, with which he was sharing his nest with, was nursing from his cock like some perverted slut...

Arceus above! It felt amazing!

"Mmm~ Good morning, lover boy~"

"G-Glaceon! W-What are you 'A-aahn!' doing?'"

Glaceon ignored his friends weak attempt at protesting, his taste buds on fire right now as he could taste even thicker batches of Quilavas most premium flavor beginning to pour out from the opening of his cock.

' **Schlurp**!' ' **Chu** ' "Cum for me, baby~ your bitch wants his meal~"

Glaceons words dripped heavily with seduction, as did his actions. Sensing Quilava was about to erupt, he place both of his paws over his best friends ballsack and began kneading the sensitive orbs lovingly.

It was just simply far too much for the young Fire-type to handle, a veritable torrent of his creamy seed being sloshed around Glaceons hungry maw. Wanting to drink directly from the point of release, Glaceon pressed his tongue against the narrow opening to what was quickly turning into a messy pool of spunk and sex.

Quilava just kept coming and coming, how had he stored up so much semen?! How was Glaceon taking it al down like it was second nature? Why did the bulges in the Ice-Types throat turn him on so damn much?!

"Glaceon~ I...I can't...Stop~"

Glaceon was absolutely starving but, with the amount of yummy milk he just gulped down, he probs my wouldn't go hungry for at least a day and a half. An audible gulp signaled the last act of the pairs' morning lovemaking, albeit primarily one-sided.

"You're so delicious, Quily~ I might have you for breakfast every morning~"

Quilava was not amused, despite having copious amounts of sweat running down his body. The fact that his best friend, his childhood friend, had done this to him while he was sleeping made it so much worse than if it had been done in a spur-of-the-moment type deal. Quilava was not gay, at least, he never thought he was. It was true he had an attraction to the Glaceon between his legs, but it was more of a brotherly attraction. To say he wasn't enjoying the stimulation his friends mouth and tongue provided his sensitive sick, however, would be a bold-faced lie.

Truth be told, he had only agreed to let Glaceon into his nest because there were no female Quilava on Melemele Island. Well, that and it was his childhood friend, of course.

This changed everything, however. If any of the village elders or, Arceus forbid, the Tapu himself see the horribly taboo things that had happened this morning, both him and Glaceon would be outcasts. It was a prospect that did not entertain the fire-type and, though the pleasure had been amazing, he had to nip this in the bud...NOW.

"Glaceon...what the hell was that all about? Don't you realize the trouble we could get into if others spot us doing that? First of all, it isn't natural, for two males to share a nest together! I was only able to get you in because the village elders werent aware of you actually being on the island at all. Secondly, we're best friends! We're not mates, if that is what you are thinking, Glaceon!"

"Oh, spare me the coy little act you sexy piece of crumpet, that was the best blowjob you've ever had and you know it. You would be hard-pressed to find any female that could do a better job sucking cock than yours truly~"

Quilava shook his head vigorously, his black fur starting to mat from the excess ejaculate he spilled out into Glaceons mouth. He had to clean himself off of the evidence before anyone was the wiser. Unfortunately, as a fire-type, he couldn't just go to the nearby lake and jump in. Such a venture would have, literally, been suicidal for a fire-type. Without any way to gather water on his own, Quilava was forced to ask Glaceon for help.

"Hey, Glaceon? I need you to do something for me."

Glaceon, apparently thinking of something COMPLETELY different, pounced ontop of his best friend, blue tail wagging excitedly. Thinking his best friend was in the mood for sloppy seconds, Glaceon began smacking his chops and giggling playfully. Quilava, on the other hand, had business that needed tending to and, with a horny Glaceon standing in his way, he made his request as simple as possible for his friend.

"WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO FUCK ME, GLACEON? I NEED WATER FROM THE LAKE!"

Quilava was unique in many regards, none moreso than the one currently growling at the Eeveelution. While most Quilava spouted red flames from their scalp and back area, he had flames which changed hue based on his current emotions. Most of the time he released purple flames, the same color as his eyes, and they indicated his emotions to be relatively stable. During times of incredible stress or, more specifically, boiling anger, the flames took on a much more sinister shade of black to match his fur. Quilava tried his hardest to avoid ever allowing his anger to control his actions. He absolutely hated what it made him become. More than anything else, though, was the fear that he might end up hurting Glaceon because of a particularly violent swing of emotions.

The very brief outburst, though meant to get his point across, caused black smoke to rise from Quilavas body. The flames of his rage, cloaked in the same sinister shade as his fur, served not only as intimidation but, in some cases, a boost in his combat capabilities. Sensing the imminent danger radiating from his best friend, Glaceon made a hasty retreat to the nearby lake, hoping to return and find Quilava settled down.

* * *

Glaceon, to his credit, truly loved his best friend, far more than any friend should, though. While the deepest and most perverse of his desires had culminated the first time he ever saw the Fire-type in an aroused state, Glaceon had incredibly strong feelings for his best friend. He couldnt help it that he happened to be the same gender as him, it was a choice his own body made for him. It was a choice, even now, as he pulled some dry leaves off of a nearby plant, he had no regrets making. There was only one potential pokemon he saw as a suitable life-mate and that was Quilava. Not only did the Fire-type have dominance over him in a power-struggle, he also had the most gorgeous pair of eyes the Eeveelution had ever seen. Purple, while not his favorite color, matched the final cry of the sunset, just before the darkness engulfed it. It was an incredibly romantic color, something he had always hoped his best friend would also become- incredibly romnatic.

After ten more minutes of gathering enough leaves to suit the task at-hand, Glaceon used his frosty breath to combine them into a makeshift bowl. With the hard part finished, he carefully gathered some of the lake water into the bowl, occasionally reapplying ice to the bowl to keep it from melting too quickly. With around half of the bowl filled, Glaceon used his frost breath to create a 'handle', which was attached to either side of the bowl itself. With his work finished, Glaceon took the makeshift basket and made his way back to his the way back, as had been the case many times in the past, his thoughts would return to the Fire-type.

' _I can't believe Quily raised his voice at me like that! If he wasn't my best friend, didn't have such a developed body, or those gorgeous eyes...his incredible strength...his incredible scent_...'

As Glaceons thoughts drifted further and further into his perverted mind, the surge of blood to a certain body part not withstanding, the Ice-type had soon forgotten why his friend had even sent him to the lake in the first place.

Unbeknownst to the Ice-type, a pair of deceptive, honeyed eyes were watching the Eeveelution with cold, calculated precision...

* * *

He would never understand that pokemon, or, at least, he hoped he never would.

Quilava, after several minutes of attempting to cool his temper before he burned his own nest to the ground, closed his eyes and began to take stock. He had woken up to find his friend of almost eighteen years giving him head while he slept. His friend, a Glaceon who, like him, had potential mates on completely different islands, was probably just in need of release...

' _If I had to go this long without having a mate of my own I know I would start giving into the temptation_.'

Come to think of it, why had he gotten so angry with his friend in the first place? Was it the fear of him becoming an outcast? If that were the case he never would have entertained the notion of letting Glaceon share a nest with him in the first place. Did the fear of breaking tradition, specifically with nest-mates exclusively comprising one male and one female of their species, cause him to lash out at his best friend? Did the fear of being caught with another pokemon of the same gender as him trigger a defensive reaction in Quilavas mind?

' _I would be stooping to a level of cowardice unimaginable, throwing Glaceon to the Lycanroc like that_!'

Was it the fear of the unknown? That made no sense at all because the future was never preordained. The idea of fretting over events that may not even come to pass wasn't just foolish, but unhealthy for the body. Quilava had always leaned on his parents' concept of living life on a daily basis. What happens in the future is never guaranteed so all pokemon should take each day as they come, sorting things out along the way. This led him to an interesting revelation, though, one Quilava had yet to consider.

Was the future truly uncertain? If pokemon were told to take life one day at a time, did that not entail that the future could be predicted and actions taken in accordance with the needs of others? If steps were taken to increase the likelihood of the future leaning in a particular direction, wouldn't that imply the future to simply be a forcasted reality? The Island Code, as it implied, was based loosely on the laws and ideals of the past. With every new generation of pokemon also came different interpretations of the Code. New experiences and new ideals, if beneficial enough to warrant including it into the Code, could change how pokemon lived their day-to-day lives.

Did that mean the Island Code might be clinging to old philosophy for the sake of tradition? Was tradition so important that it justified potentially stamping on the joy of pokemon like Glaceon and him? He wasn't going to lie- Glaceon was incredibly attractive for a male of his species. It was almost disturbing how closely he resembled a female, cock and balls not withstanding. Did Glaceons' genetic makeup, something which was entirely out of his control, not matter in the language of the Island Code? Did tradition and outdated philosophy overshadow the needs of his best friend? It made zero sense to him! Who would be harmed by two pokemon of the same gender sharing a nest? Quilava could think of one pokemon that would be harmed, not from the act itself but by the refusal of allowing such an act to take place- Glaceon!

The longer the fire-type waged his inner battle, the more obsurd the whole concept of a Code became. Why should pokemon have the power to make the future more beneficial yet, at the same time, be restricted to what they were allowed to do? It was just terribly inefficient and, more importantly, unfair to pokemon who had no chance to pick the circumstances of their birth.

' _I need to let Glaceon know what I think about this. If nothing else, I should apol_ -'

"QUILY~!"

Quilavas' thoughts were cut short by the high-pitched scream of his best friend. There was absolutely no doubt that it was Glaceon just now, as he was the only pokemon to ever call Quilava by his pet-name.

Time seemed to slow down for the fire-type, his irises expanding dramatically, as a massive rush of adrenaline coursed through his body.

His best friend was in danger.

Purple flames shot forth from Quilavas' scalp and back, the amethyst hue they gave off suddenly beginning to shimmer with the brilliance of the midday sun. The flames, seemingly in on the sudden change in what had made Quilava so distraught, began to take on a shape of their own.

Amethyst flames licked at the oxygen-rich air, growing in size drastically. The pigmentation of the fire-types' flames was changing, from their normal, subdued purple to a nearly blinding mix of snowy white and yellow. The final transformation was in the flames themselves, bending and reshaping until they took on the appearance of two beautiful wings. This, combined with the altered pigmentation of the flames which comprised them, added an air of majestic wonder to Quilava.

With his ears keenly focused on the direction the cries of his friend had originated from, Quilava went into a pouncing stance. Seconds later the fire-type, using his wings of flame, along with the desperate need to find Glaceon, leapt several feet above the ground and took flight.

' _I'm coming, Glaceon! Please be alright_!'

* * *

What WAS this thing?! Where had it even come from?! It wasn't like any sort of pokemon he had ever seen before. Was it even a pokemon?

The strange creature was swiftly using its thin, membranous arms as stabbing tools, each thrust carrying enough force to puncture the very trees themselves. Its deceptively frail-looking body was also incredibly tall, easily towering over Glaceons' fleeing form. Two long, even thinner antennae were attached to front of its scalp above its two eyes. The protrusions appeared to be at least six feet long. About halfway up, the antennae curved smoothly back down towards the ground.

To Glaceon, however, what truly terrified him was how closely the creatures body resembled that of a human.

Was this a human? No, it couldn't be! It looked too much like an insect to be a full-fledged human. What in the name of Arceus was it, then?

Glaceon was still a good distance from Quilavas nest. He had hoped his best friend would have heard his cry for help yet, the more time that passed, the more Glaceon began to fear he wouldn't ever see Quilava again. This fear was not exasperated when the strange creature swung its dagger-like legs at him, connecting viciously on the ice-types left side. Glaceon howled in pain, the force of the kick shattering at least two of his ribs. More pain followed as his prone form collided with a tree, knocking the air out of Glaceons' lungs and nearly making him lose consciousness.

' _Quily...Please_...'

The creature stood over Glaceons' unmoving form, its eyes seeming to bore right into the ice-types soul.

" ** _I-I-I-I-M-M-M-M-P-U-R-R-E-E_** ~"

' _Please! Quily! Please! Don't let me die_!'

Glaceons' eyes shut tightly as the creature lifted one of its thin, incredibly powerful legs up and aimed its spiked heel at Glaceons' face.

" ** _I-I-I-I-M-M-M-M-P-U-R-R-E-E_** ~!"

' _QUILY_!'

... **Sometimes the world we live in becomes subjected to unspeakable tragedy**...

"GLACEON~!"

... **Sometimes what we hold near and dear in our hearts is taken away, in the blink of an eye**...

* * *

~"You're so silly, Quily!"~

~"Stop calling me that! It's...its embarrassing..."~

* * *

... **Sometimes the answers we seek are not the answers we wanted**...

~"Come on, Quily~ I want to see you fully erect sometime tonight."~

~"STOP TRYING TO FUCK ME AND GET ME SOME WATER FROM THE LAKE!"~

* * *

... **Sometimes our role in life is to build others up, at the expense of our own future**...

 _'I'm sorry...Quily...I...I._..'

Tears began falling down the ice-types face as he waited for the sting of death to take him. What he received, however, was a rush of warmth, as though the temperature had risen dramatically. Glaceon, willing himself to see what had just happened, felt his heart nearly stop at what he saw infront of him.

... **Sometimes fate changes without a moments notice**...

Quilava was using the flames on his scalp, their colors alternating chaotically between pitch black and blood red crimson, to block the creatures spiked heel. A feral, almost primordial growl was desperately trying to escape through Quilavas' clenched teeth. Glaceon had never, in all the years he had known the fire-type, ever saw him this angry...

...this ENRAGED!

If looks could kill then the creature standing before Quilava would already have been solid stone before it ever hit the ground. It was simultaneously scary as hell and the most amazing spectacle Glaceon could have ever imagined or dreamt of. His best friend, his, dare he hoped, MATE had come to save him like a pokemon in Escavlier armor.

 ** _"I-I-I-I-I-M-M-M-M-M-P-U-R-R-R-E-E_** ~!"

"You...you put your hands, legs, limbs...whatever! You touched someone very dear to me..."

Glaceon felt his heart leap with joy at hearing his best friend defending him in such a poetically romantic way. If he had t been scared out of his mind beforehand he would have jumped Quilavas' bones on the spot.

 ** _T-A-A-A-P-U-U-U~...D-I-I-I-I-E_** ~

Quilava was beyond pissed off at this point. Not only was this strange -thing- intruding on the island, it had attempted to end the life of Glaceon. It didn't matter that it spoke of the Tapu, it wouldn't have mattered if it spoke of Arceus himself! When the creature bore its aggression onto Glaceon was when it had made its biggest mistake.

Quilava lowered his head and flexed his wings of fire, preparing to catapult himself into a fiery ball of destruction and incineration.

The strange creature, while clearly not of this world, possessed enough intelligence to know when it was in mortal peril. Sensing it was at an extreme disadvantage the creature jumped back with almost spring-like flexibility. It gave the fire-type an unrecognizable glare before leaping into the air, landing somewhere deep into the Maohala Trail.

... **Sometimes we must defy fate in order to forge the future**...


	2. Chapter 2

"Glaceon!"

Quilava, having lost the strange creatures' scent, hurried to his best friends' side. The damage Glaceon had sustained was extensive, even though the facial expression on the ice-type would have told a different story. There were numerous bruises along his back legs and neck area. The worst of the injuries seemed to be along his side, where his ribcage was located.

Inspecting the damage further, Quilava spotted the tell-tale signs of broken ribs; labored breathing, dark discoloration ranging from dark red to blue and purple. Whatever that...thing was, it was very strong and not afraid to use its strength as a weapon. Quilava silently cursed himself for having sent his best friend to the lake, the mat of dried semen on his black fur the least of his worries now.

"Glaceon, I'm so sor-"

Glaceon, despite his injuries, pressed his cool, blue-tinted lips against those of his best friend. Quilava, taken slightly by surprise at first, primarily due to him not expecting the ice-type to have much in him due to his injuries, could only allow the Eeveelution to do as he pleased. It was only when the fire-type felt Glaceon probe the entrance of his mouth with some tongue that he began entertaining the thought of pushing his friend away. It was at that moment when, as Quilava was positioning his hands in front of his body to push his friend away, Glaceon said something that would forever change their friendship.

"You...you actually * **pant** * came...I-I...* **pant** * was...so scared..."

Glaceons' voice carried a myriad of emotions, the shortness of his breath, combined with the loving make-out session the two were having, somehow was able to convey three distinct tones- fear, joy and love.

Fear was immediately apparent, the ice-types shaky, quivering body not withstanding. Quilava felt intense remorse at the knowledge that his best friend, the only real friend he had ever known, felt like he did because of the fire-type sending him off on his own. Doubt began creeping into Quilava, not knowing if he would ever be able to make it up to Glaceon was a prospect, unlike previous times, he genuinely did not want to become reality. This doubt, as quickly as it came, was eradicated when Quilavas sensitive ears picked up the second emotion- Joy.

Perhaps the fire-type had been thinking about it too hard, something he was guilty of on numerous occasions, but, when Glaceon mentioned being saved, the voice carrying those words was filled with indescribable joy. How had his best friend gone from one emotional extreme to the other so quickly? Come to think of it, there had been a brief period where, against any sort of logic or reasoning, Quilava had begun hearing Glaceons' voice as though he had been right next to him. This had happened while the fire-type raced through the dense forest, Glaceon not having been anywhere near him at the time.

' _Could I have been picking up Glaceons' thoughts? The voice I heard was undoubtedly his. Could it have been a telepathic link between us_?'

This was the only potential idea that made any sense or, for that matter, explained why he could 'hear' his best friend so clearly, in spite of the distance between them. Before Quilava could dwell any further on this, however, his ears picked up the sound of pattering feet and hooves...a lot of them.

' _Crap! I need to get Glaceon to stop kissing me before we're discovered_!'

Quilava, against the protests of his own body, separated his lips from Glaceons. The ice-type never even had the chance to utter a whimper as Quilava picked him up bridal-style and made a mad dash as deep into the forest as his legs would allow. It was all the fire-type could do to keep from being discovered by the island denizens...

... **Sometimes even our best efforts cannot stall the hand of fate**...

If Quilava had even taken a glance behind him he would have seen several pair of eyes watching the entire exchange...

... **Sometimes even the best intentions are taken at their worst**...

* * *

"S-Stop m-moving so f-fast, Q-Quily~ I I-can...h-hardly...b-b-breathe..."

Glaceon was only now beginning to come down from the emotional high his body went through. After being ambushed by some strange creature on the outskirts of Maohalo Trail, having his life flash before his very eyes and, just now, having his life saved by his best friend, the ice-type wasn't sure how much more excitement he could take in a single day...

Now Glaceon was trying to quell the pain in his left side from being held so intimately by Quilava. It would have been far more intimate had he been even the least bit more gentle with his landings...

' _Still...I can't believe he actually came! My Quily...he heard me calling out to him, I just know he did! I'll have to give him my most profound gratitude later_ ~'

"You can...stop...running now...* **pant** *...Quily. We're not...being followed..."

Quilava, hearing the labored breathing of his best friend, as well as the grunts of discomfort that followed every exhale, stopped behind a hollowed-out tree. Closer inspecting revealed an abandoned nest, something you NEVER found on the island these days. The peculiar sight could wait for awhile, though. Glaceon was the fire-types primary concern, not the charred abode that was the inner hull of the tree.

"Quily...Is that...is it...* **wheeze** *...really...you...though?"

"Save your breath, Glaceon! I think you may have internal injuries..."

The ice-type closed his eyes, tears beginning to flow once again as Glaceon, despite what Quilava said, continued addressing him.

"I thought...you...* **pant** * were angry...* **pant** *...I...don't * **pant** * like you being...angry..."

"For Arceus' sake, Glaceon! Stop forcing yourself! If you were to...to..."

Quilava couldn't hold back the flow of his own tears, their cascade proving, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the fire-type had legitimate feelings for his best friend. He had hoped to, someday, reveal it to Glaceon under much less devastating circumstances, however.

"Q-Quily...? * **wheeze** *...why are...you...* **pant** *...crying?"

"Be-Because! Y-You...idiot! Y-You're the o-on-only friend I've ever h-had! Y-you mean the world to m-me!"

The fire-types tears, now flowing without restraint, landed on Glaceons' cheeks and rolled down his face. Weary, pale blue eyes watched as the one he had admired, cherished and, above all else, loved so dearly, was shedding tears for him.

Quilava was crying for him...

"Quily...* **wheeze** * I...I've been...wanting...to...tell...* **wheeze** *...you..."

Quilava shook his head vehemently, trying so desperately not to completely break down in front of Glaceon, his best friend and, coincidentally, only friend. There was only one way Glaceon was going to get better and, no matter what it might cost him, Quilava was not going to lose his best friend over some outdated code!

"I'm...not gonna let you die, Glaceon! I will NOT allow it!"

Quilava began a hasty return to Iki Villiage, hoping his best friends' current condition would take prominence over the fact that the fire-type had another male in his arms. He had no other option and, if the denizens of Melemele were so frazzled by the latter then it would be all the more reason to abandon the Island Code and find a nest for him and Glaceon to live in.

Several thick tree roots blocked Quilavas' path, just southeast of the Ruins of Conflict. If he were to try and burn the roots there was a high chance it would erupt into a full-blown wildfire. Deciding to take the least dangerous option, though putting him right at the doorstep to the alter of Tapu Koko, Quilava had already made his mind up. Nothing was going to prevent him from getting his best friend the medical attention he so desperately needed, Tapu or no Tapu.

Heading south along the Mahalo Trail, cutting sharply west as the dirt path split off, Quilava couldn't help but sense something very different about the Ruins to his north. Whatever it was, he had decided, it could wait a little bit longer. Right now the fire-type had more pressing matters to attend to. Breaking off into a desperate sprint, still clutching Glaceon in his arms tightly, Quilava could make out the dirt and straw huts that marked the southern entrance to the village.

"HALT!"

Quilavas' advance was cut short by a pair of towering Raticate guards posted outside of Iki Village. For the longest time the fire-type had never seen guards posted by the village, the fact that there were two currently there now worried him greatly.

"Please! My friend needs immediate help!"

The two Raticates sniffed at the wheezing ice-type, one giving a disapproving glare while the other turned his attention to Quilava.

"I can smell your scent on that pokemon...why do I smell your scent on that pokemon?"

Quilava could not believe what he was hearing. These two overgrown rats were more concerned with how his best friend smelled! This was beyond lunacy, this was borderline criminal!

"I said let me through! My friend is going to die without help!"

"No can do, kid! We're already well aware of your escapades with that pokemon! You should already know the punishment for breaking he Island Code is banishment! So I make myself clear?"

The first guard, as rude as he was, seemed like a saint compared to the second, however.

"Your kind are not permitted to even breathe the same air as us, mateless! You are a mateless! A pokemon who decided to forgo expanding his own species to satisfy some dark desire! Leave now, or will I have to eat your 'friend' to convince you?"

Quilava had heard enough. His friend was on deaths doorstep and these two idiots were too worried about his sexuality to realize they were committing cold blooded murder. The flames on the top of his scalp and his back began to burn a sinister black, just as they had when Quilavas anger had been directed at Glaceon.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR!"

The two Raticate, in spite of their prior pompous attitude, seemed genuinely afraid of the new arrival coming from the village.

Coming out from the southern entrance to the village was a bipedal, pink-and-cream pokemon with oval, blue eyes. Quilava was incredibly grateful for the pokemons' timing, as well as the fact it was the very pokemon he had wanted to see in the first place.

"D-Doctor Audino! We were keeping this Code breaker out of the village! Just look at the pokemon he has draped all over him!"

Sensing an opportunity to gang up on the unlucky fire-type, the second Raticate continued where his partner left off.

"Their scent is practically one-in-the-same! Clearly, these two MATELESS pokemon-"

Doctor Audino, as he had been referred to by the Raticate, had barely heard anything. His attention was squarely on the injured Glaceon being carried by Quilava. The ice-type was in horrible condition, something the doctor was able to piece together from the wheezing coming from him.

"You! This way, quickly!"

Audino turned on his heel and, with Quilava right behind him, made haste for his hut. The two Raticate guards, either from shock or, more than likely, confusion, barely registered the fire-type going past them.

Iki Village, one of several pokemon settlements located on Melemele Island, was best known for being positioned directly south of Tapu Kokos' alter. It was here that offerings were given to the Guardian Deity, along with the hopes and needs of the islands' denizens. The second unique feature of the village, though not truly 'unique' in the sense that the other three islands also had a village with one, was the presence of the island Doctor.

The lack of a human presence in Alola, widely considered to be the biggest potential threat to peace amongst the islands' inhabitants, was not the only issue. Much more common on the islands was the risk of injury, either from over exertion or encounters with other' pokemon.

Finally arriving at the doctors' hut, Quilava began gently setting Glaceon down on a thick mat of leaves and straw.

Doctor Audino quickly lowered one of his feelers, shaped like a large stethoscope and positioned directly below either of his ears, so that it was pressed against Glaceons' chest. Quilava, unfamiliar with the body language of the doctor, felt like his nerves would explode from the sheer amount of anxiety he felt. All the fire-type wanted to know was whether or not his best friend could be saved. The procedure took less than a minute but it had felt like an eternity to Quilava.

"I need you to leave the room, Quilava. I will need to perform Synthesis on your friend immediately."

Quilava shook his head vigorously, his hands cupped together in a pleading fashion.

"You will heal my friend but, and you will not change my mind in this regard, I will NOT leave his side in the process! I will not have Glaceon wake up by himself."

The doctor, taken aback somewhat by the forwardness of the fire-type, allowed a small smile to make its way onto his pink face.

"You are closer to this Glaceon than some mates I have given treatment to for injuries or illness. I assume you are aware of the ramifications involved with what you and Glaceon are doing?"

Quilava, while not having expected Audino to uncover his deepest secret so quickly, gave a solemn nod of his head, his black fur shimmering in the sunlight that had managed to filter in through the hut.

"I would shoulder any burden, if it meant Glaceon could be happy..."

Audino, remarkably, began shedding tears from the unorthodox, as well as taboo, confession from the impassioned fire-type. Unbeknownst to Quilava, Audino had used that line several years prior, before he had become the so-called 'doctor' of Melemele Island. After a brief pause to reflect on the past, the doctor looked back at Glaceon with a tender smile.

' _Even though your friend is risking everything, you are his sole meaning of existence. I will make certain you make a full recovery so you can travel the shared path, a path only you two will walk, together_.'

Audino closed his oval-shaped, blue eyes and placed his soft hands along Glaceons' body. The fur underneath the doctors hands was more cream-colored than it was pink, making the pokemon appear like it was wearing a medical gown of sorts. Hearing energy surged through the unmoving ice-type, wrapping around Glaceons' cracked ribs and mending the bone back in place. The grotesque discoloration along his stomach and neck area began returning to its normal sea salt tone, kissed with a touch of light blue.

Quilava could only watch with a mixture of wonder and uncertainty, amazed at how beautiful his best friend looked under the green glow of the pokemons healing aura but, conversely, wondering if this would actually help the ice-type. As if to answer his own innermost thoughts, Glaceons chest began rising and falling with much more healthy regularity. What came NEXT, however, sent Quilava from one end of the emotional spectrum to a completely lewd one.

"Haaaahn~! Aaah~"

Could a males' vocal chords even GO that high?! If the fire-type hadn't known Glaceon fall these years it would have convinced him this was a female laying before his eyes. The highly arousing, life-questioning scene that was being played out wasn't finished, however...

...Not by a long shot.

Glaceon thrust his waspish hips up and towards the ceiling of the hut, sharp intakes of air correlated with even more girlish sounds, the most damning of them all sounding like something between an orgasm and a spasm.

"HAah! ~Uh~ * **high-pitched gasp** * Aaah~! Ny...Ny...Nya~!"

Quilava felt as though his mind would break from just hearing what was coming out of his best friends mouth! The same friend who he grew up with, knew every secret about and, most importantly, knew without a shadow of a doubt the ice-type was a boy. That was currently being put to the ultimate test, a test Glaceon was, unknowingly, failing miserably.

Amazingly, and, to a degree quite unnerving, Doctor Audino had not shown any sign of discomfort or displayed any lack of utmost concentration. Either he was secretly into this or, more than likely, his professionalism was a cut above anyone else.

The fire-type couldn't help but watch as, for the final act of the most unexpected show of his young life, Glaceons' eyes fluttered open dramatically and, quite frankly, seductively. A last-second whimper, the likes of which nearly caused Quilavas' penis to shoot straight off of his body, was completed by the ice-type letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, his drawn-out exhale of air making Quilava feel like his soul was leaving his body.

Glaceons body seemed to shimmer and glow with renewed life. As the ice-type looked around at his surroundings, as he had last remembered being in his best friends arms, and on his death bed, the realization that Quilava had to have brought him here set off a spark unlike any other within Glaceon.

It wasn't a spark like he usually got when he would wake his best friend up with fellatio, no, but something much, much more powerful. Memories came flooding back to Glaceon in rapid succession, some more lewd than others but, as with everything in his life, they all centered around Quilava. He had let him stay in the same nest, an offense that carried the penalty of banishment. He had came to his defense in the forest, after he had been ambushed by the scariest creature the ice-type had ever laid eyes on. Quilava had carried him, on his strength alone no less, all the way back to Iki Village to have him healed. It all began to manifest in something Glaceon was both familiar with but completely foreign to. It was an elevated level of attraction, that was for certain. This particular attraction, however, carried with it a sense of longing, of the need to be loved utterly.

More than that, though, it was the elevated level of trust he felt towards Quilava. It felt as though, should the world end tomorrow, Glaceon could count on the fire-type to keep him safe, even from total apocalypse. This kind of security, and what it meant to him, knowing he could rely on Quilava to tend to his ever need, want and desire, had culminated into one glorious, beautiful revelation.

Glaceon had fallen head-over-heels in love with his best friend.

Quilava would be his first, there was no question about it anymore. There was no more fear of rejection from his childhood friend, that the thought of being banished forever from the island mattered less than ensuring Glaceon was happy. There was absolutely nothing else the fire-type could have done to further prove that the two were destined to become soulmates.

Quilava finally gathered his senses, his arousal, however, was a different story. The fire-type almost expected to be tackled by an over-horny Glaceon. What he got, instead, was the strangest gaze he had ever seen out of his best friend. It was equal parts desire and longing, a tandem Quilava had never seen before.

Before either of them could allow their emotions to further dictate the pace, Audino interrupted them with a gentle clearing of his throat.

"I can tell how much you two care for each other, I truly do. I must ask you two a very serious question, though..."

Quilava and Glaceon both turned to face the doctor, the fleeting passion that had been built up was all but evaporated from the deathly serious tone of the doctors' voice.

"You two must be aware of the Island Code; any pokemon caught engaging in mating rituals or, in this case, sharing a nest with another pokemon of the same gender, is punishable by banishment from the island."

"Yes, Doctor Audino, I was already well aware of that. I don't care if I must leave Alola with Glaceon, even if it means we have to find happiness somewhere else."

"...You are certain of this choice, then? Most of the inhabitants of this island have heard of you and Glaceon nesting together. If you still wish to deny any sort of bonding with your friend it should best be-"

"My answer is final! I am staying with Glaceon, he will continue to nest with me and I will fight the Tapu themselves if I have to!"

Glaceon could only stare at his childhood friend, his eyes brimming with fresh tears after hearing Quilava go to such lengths to protect him, his best friend. How did he manage to be so lucky, having a mate as strong and courageous as him?

"I can only see hardship in store for the two of you..."

Audino sighed loudly, oval-shaped blue eyes, unlike his earlier words, showing incredible concern for the two of them. If both Quilava and Glaceon went through with in this endeavor, there would be no going back. There would be no opportunity to change the course they would have set for themselves. They would only be able to depend on each other for support and strength.

In a way, Glaceon figured, it had been that way growing up together, so nothing would change except that the facade would be done for. They would never have to worry about somebody seeing them together or, the ice-type hoped, mating together.

As for Quilava, the same merits held true to what Glaceon held. If becoming outcasts meant they could ditch the illusion of being on the straight and narrow then that was good enough reason for him.

"I will make sure your friend is in peak condition before letting you two leave here. I would let you two stay here for a spell or two but, with the negative attention already being sent towards the two of you, I do not want the rest of the islanders to think I approve of your bond. Personally I am happy for the two of you, I just do not want to lose what good faith I have with the inhabitants."

"So, what, then? Are you going to just toss us out to fend for ourselves then? If you are then I would rather leave now so I can find Glaceon a safe nest before nightfall."

"You will not find any nests around here, young boy and, besides that, your friend needs to allow the Synthesis to take full effect, otherwise there is the risk of overexertion, which will negate the effects of my healing energy. Like it or not, you will be staying here until I deem your friend safe for traveling."

Quilava, though he should have been immensely grateful that Audino even saved Glaceons life in the first place, did not want to be a liability, which was exactly what him and Glaceon were at the moment- a liability. Ignoring the doctors advice, using his hands to carefully pick Glaceon up and carry him the same way he had earlier, the fire-type began heading for the huts entrance.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I do appreciate you saving my best friends life, believe me. There are simply no words that could ever express my gratitude there. I will not allow either Glaceon or myself to live under the roof of someone who, for all intents and purposes, sees us as a liability, however."

Audino shook his head somberly, though he made no effort to stop the fire-type from leaving.

"You do what you must, Quilava. All I can say is best of luck...you are going to need it."

* * *

It had been an entire day since Quilava and Glaceon made a trek westward, refusing to return to their old nest on account of them being actively searched for. It was a sobering reminder of just how heavy the weight of Audinos words were.

They would never be able to return to how life used to be. Never again could they associate themselves with other pokemon on the island they grew up on. All they had was each other. In a sense, that was all that either Quilava or Glaceon needed, however.

The hike westward into the heart of Melemele Island was full of nothing but jungle, forests and the occasional lake to gather hydration from. It was there, amidst the trees comprising most of he Island itself, that Quilava had managed to discover another abandoned nest. This one, unlike the one he had found near the Ruins of Conflict, was not charred nearly as bad. It would do as a temporary living space, at least until a better one could be found.

The sun had just finished setting in the horizon, the crickets and chirps of the nocturnal wildlife just now waking up to begin their 'day' Glaceon, exhausted from the trek west, despite not having set foot on the ground once because of Quilavas' overprotective behavior towards the ice-type, had already fallen asleep. Directly to his right side was Quilava, sprawled out on a loose mat of leaves and dirt.

The fire-type had not left his current spot the moment his best friend fell asleep. After what had happened just a few days ago, the strange creature nearly ending the ice-types life, becoming renegades because of their shared sexuality, Quilava didn't trust anything in the world outside of Glaceon. To him, Glaceon was his world, it was all that he had left after eighteen years of toil and hardship, just his best friend whom he had grown up together with. Ever since that day, the events of which he believed happened because of him losing his temper at Glaceon, the fire-type had sworn to forever be his friends protector, as well as his mate.

Quilava watched with baited eyes as his friend slept peacefully, no hitches in his breathing or shortness of breath like the day he carried him all the way back to Iki Village. As memories of that day came flooding back to the fire-type, he began to recall how the two had gazed into each others' eyes. The moment had been magical, if any one individual word could describe it accurately, it would have been that.

The entire world around them, for the briefest of moments, had completely disappeared without a trace. In that lone, solitary wrinkle in time there was only Quilava and Glaceon. There had been a level of attraction built up which nobody could deny either of them from; a mutual adoration that only grew stronger the more hardship they endured. It had awakened a feeling deep within Quilava, one that spurred him on, to be his friends protector and, more importantly, to show Glaceon the same kind of love the ice-type had shown him all the years they spent together.

Having already abandoned their past life, all that was left for them was each other. Quilava knew as much yet, as he inched himself closer to the sleeping ice-type, there was still a void in his life, one that could not be filled through conventional means. It was an emptiness he had felt growing up that, up until now, had never gone away.

It was loneliness, the most dreaded of emotional imbalances. For so long Quilava had sought a mate to call his own, to create a nest and spend the rest of his waking days making sure his mate was content and satisfied. For the briefest period of time he had considered Glaceon to be his mate but, once he had learned of the Island Code, strayed away from that line of thinking. The more time that went by, however, the more Quilava realized that he answer he was searching for had been in front of him all along.

Glaceon, for all of his faults, the incredible lewdness he possessed being one of them, was a pokemon the fire-type could not help but admire. They had been through so much together, experienced years of both heartache and joy. They had grown up as the best of friends and now, as the moon began to illuminate Glaceons slumbering form, were maturing into something much more precious. Glaceon had shown he was more than willing to take the next step; Quilava had been the lone barrier separating what the fire-type now knew was their destiny- to become mates and share their love with one another in the most beautiful of ways.

"Q-Quily~..."

Quilava was quickly brought out from his train of thought, scooting up next to Glaceon until his nose was practically touching the ice-types.

"Quily~...I..."

He was dreaming of the fire-type. The fact alone made Quilavas heart start beating at an accelerated clip. The ice-types' moaning didn't help matters, either, as Quilava was onset by a throbbing erection in response to his best friends verbal stimulation. Normally the fire-type would have been annoyed at the prospect of weathering his twitching, angry pokehood. This fact was not lost on Quilava, along with the knowledge that this situation was shaping out to be far outside the norm.

Stars flew across Quilavas' vision as his cream-colored lips made contact with Glaceon, the pleasure created from such simple contact creating a positively electrifying experience. The moan that left his best friends lips sent shivers up and down the fire-types spine. Who knew the simple act of kissing someone could feel so amazing? Not content with simply lip contact, Quilava gently probed the entrance to his friends mouth with his tongue, an action that was readily accepted and, much to the fire-types' delight, reciprocated with more tongue.

The sounds of their mingled moans, along with the wet smacking sounds their tongues dancing created, brought about an entirely new level of arousal for Quilava. He was making sweet love to his best friend and it felt so right! It felt natural, not taboo as he had been told it was. This was an act ring done between two pokemon in love with each other, a pure, sensual act proclaiming their feelings for one another. The fire-type, though he could have easily locked lips with his best friend for eternity in that moment, wanted to deliver even more pleasure to the ice-type.

Breaking contact with Glaceons' lips, Quilava carefully rolled his friend onto his back, taking a long, mouth-watering look at the light blue meat pulsing between the Eeveelutions legs. The ice-type, though slightly smaller than Quilava, was still packing an impressive dick.

It would suit what the fire-type had in mind to perfection.

Quilava began to feel his breath catch along the back of his throat, the knowledge that he was about to mimic what Glaceon did to him so many times creating a mix of performance anxiety and deep hunger within him. Steeling his nerves, the fire-type opened his mouth wide enough to take in the darker shade of blue encompassing the bulbous crown of his friends meaty dick. The texture, not surprisingly, was cool to the touch, a trait Quilava attributed to the simply fact Glaceon was an courage beginning to grow, the fire-type took the first of five inches into his mouth, Glaceons' moans turning into breathy exaltations of Quilavas name.

"Aaah~ Q-Quily~ Quily~y~y"

There was that voice again! How was it possible for a male to sound so much like the opposite gender? The paradoxically feminine tone to the ice-types male voice reinforced Quilavas' belief that the two of them were meant to become soulmates. Not wanting to dwell too much on this, Quilava, instead, focused his efforts on making his best friend fell as good as possible with his lips and tongue.

An involuntary hip thrust by Glaceon made Quilava stop his descent, if nothing else, to ensure he didn't choke on his friends' dick. When the fire-type stopped, however, it generated a whimper of protest from above.

"N-No~...D-Don't...Don't stop n-now~ Q-Quily~"

' _Is Glaceon faking sleep? No, his eyes haven't even come close to opening from what I could tell_.'

Quilava, his black fur beginning to dampen from the temperature clash of hot and cold within their nest, reinitiated lowering himself deeper onto his friends' cock. A strange, though not entirely unwelcome, taste filtered onto the fire-types' tongue. It had a cool, salty flavor to it that made Quilavas' taste buds dance with delight. Having sampled his best friends precum, finding the taste to be absolutely delicious, Quilava started bathing the dark blue tip of Glaceons' dick in his saliva, attempting to mimic what his friend had done to him using his tongue to french-kiss the narrow opening. The results were prolific and flooded with passion.

"Quily~! Q-Quily~ I~I~I~"

Glaceons' subconscious cries of blissful pleasure was music to the fire-types ears. He wanted to hear more of his best friend calling out his name, it bolstered Quilavas' ego but, at the same time, encouraged him to work even faster with his tongue. Thicker, more premium flavor began leaking from Glaceons' cock with the gentle, yet, steady flow of a leaking faucet. The flavor was much saltier but lacked the cooling texture from before, a slightly disappointing revelation to the lusty fire-type.

Despite the change, Quilava was determined to bring his best friend to an explosive finish. Taking in air through his nose, the fire-type steeled himself before engulfing the entirety of Glaceon into his maw. Piercing, lust-caked amethyst eyes watched with rapturous delight as his best friend started thrashing in his subconscious what Quilava was experiencing, in any way, even came close to what Glaceon felt, when he was in the same position as the fire-type, it was no wonder why his best friend was so eager to give him a blowjob every morning.

"Quily~y~y~y~! Ahh~! AHHH~! N-ny~! Ah~! AH~! Ah~! Q-QUILY~!"

Glaceons' eyes snapped open just in time to see his best friends face pressed against his groin. The sight of Quilava, the one he loved so very much, the one who had saved his life, had been his best friend for so long, devouring his cock was the final push that sent the ice-type over the edge. Instincts took over as Glaceon howled with orgasmic delight, his thick, creamy seed pouring out from his twitching length and down his best friends' gullet. The ice-type, still experiencing a rapturous orgasm, could not take his eyes off of his lover, his best friend, his MATE, eagerly nursing from his light blue cock. It filled Glaceons' heart with unbridled joy, seeing Quilavas mouth making love to his dick. More than that, however, it was the knowledge that the fire-type had finally opened up to him, had finally accepted him as a mate, that made the ice-type shed tears of pure happiness.

As the last of the ice-types seed filtered down Quilavas' throat, there was a new sensation charging the air around them. All sense of conscious decision making began to disintegrate under the weight of the pairs primal instincts. Quilava needed Glaceon in the most intimate way possible, just as Glaceon needed Quilava to satisfy the burning need within his body. The alpha male was ready to breed its bitch, to fill them with its essence and forever lay claim to them.

Glaceon felt his heart hammer against his chest when the fire-type pulled his lips from around the once-erect cock belonging to the ice-type. Eyes of the purest amethyst gazed into reflective sapphire, the distance between the two lovers closing with the union of their lips. Sensuous moans, full of desperate, unyielding passion escaped both, their tongues battling for dominance. It had already been foretold who the winner would be and, even if it had turned out differently, the ice-type still would have submitted himself before the one true alpha male of the island.

"Quily~...Make me yours, please~? I-I...I don't want to live another moment feeling empty~"

Glaceons voice dripped with lust, desperation and love for the pokemon hovering over him. This was why the ice-type had the kind of body he did; he was meant to become the bitch to Quilava, the alpha male. The fact that they happened to be best friends only added to the moment, a moment Glaceon never wanted to end.

Quilava, eager to please his best friend, and lover, pulled his lips back just long enough to wet his right hand with saliva. As badly as the fire-type wanted to claim his best friend as his mate, he would not allow his lust to overshadow the possibility of the pain he might cause Glaceon once they were cnnected. Instead, the fire-type slipped a single digit inside of his lover, hoping to prepare the ice-type as best as he could before the main event. Low, guttural growls echoed through Glaceons throat, the intense pleasure being generated by his mates' hand, while nowhere near as intense as what was to come, sent blissful shivers coursing through his feminine frame.

A second digit was added, further stretching the young Glaceon out and adding an air of impatience to the proceedings. Quilava could sense it yet, try as he might, he was not working fast enough for his best friends tastes. Never was this more apparent than when Glaceon opened his mouth and issued a teasing ultimatum to the fire-type.

"I have yet to find anything to dislike about you, lover boy~ I really hope performance anxiety isn't the very first~"

Quilava stared deep into Glaceons sapphire blue orbs, the last words registering in his mind with a nearly-audible echo. Glaceon was being too forward, too soon. The fire-type was barely keeping his animalistic side in-check, his lovers' taunt sending Quilava towards the breaking point.

"Don't keep me waiting, Quily~ I'm in heat and only my alpha male can extinguish the blaze~"

Quilava lost the battle.

The two digits being pumped knuckle-deep inside of Glaceons' inviting warmth were bid a hasty retreat, the dark, swollen and angry crown of the fire-types' cock taking over their spot situated just outside the ice-types' forbidden tailhole. Quilava pressed his hips against his lovers body, taking a stance of absolute dominance over his soon-to-be pressed his inner thighs against his lovers hips, his sensitive entrance kissing the very tip of Quilavas' mating meat. Sapphire blue shimmered with both love and anticipation, his delightfully plump asscheeks, though not voluptuous, had just the right amount of cushion to give them that gorgeous, heart-shaped exterior. Quilava was admiring how Glaceons' upper body curved sensually inward, giving him an almost hourglass shape.

He was perfect in every way, was Glaceon. It was now time to claim him.

Quilava bit his lower lip as he began pressing the thick, bulbous crown of his throbbing, vein-kissed erection against his lovers tailhole. The resistance being put up by the ice-types ring, while not as sturdy as he had expected, clung to his cock like a second skin. The assaulting warmth and subsequent pushing against his invading shaft felt like a slice of heaven to the fire-type.

The opposite was true for Glaceon, his eyes shutting tightly while his body protested the entry of his best friends cock. He knew his would hurt but, even knowing that ahead of time, the pain was searing, it was unwelcome and Glaceon wanted it gone immediately. Tears began trickling down the ice-types soft face, something that was noticed quickly by the concerned fire-type penetrating him.

"Glaceon~...I'm so sorry I hurt-"

"No...d-don't apologize, Q-Quily...j-just give me...a moment..."

Quilava, rather then nod his head in acknowledgement, bent down and began kissing his lovers' tears away. Glaceon, not having expected the highly affectionate gesture, had a permanent stain of blush form on his cheeks, one that would likely not go away for quite awhile.

"I'm sorry I made you hurt, Glaceon...tell me when I can start making you feel good again~"

The words were whispered into the ice-types ear, causing the Eeveelution to quake with blissful rapture. In all of the years he had know Quilava, not once did it ever occur to him that his best friend was also an amazing romantic to boot. How much more did he not know about his best friend? What other wonderful surprises did Quilava have in store for him?

Glaceon didn't have to wait long as, within seconds of Quilava penetrating his luscious, hot and no-longer-virgin ass, another change began taking place in his mate.

The flames along Quilavas' scalp and back began changing colors once again. Unlike the previous two times, however, the initial pigmentation stayed largely clear of any deviance. The soothing, purple hue given off by the gentle flames began to radiate a more pinkish glow, the fire itself changing into the same color as the initial glow. Before long the flames along the fire-types back changed a second time, this change was in the shape they took. Glaceon looked at his mate, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with delight at the transformation happening before him. He had always known Quilava to be a special pokemon, if his multi-colored flames and wings didn't give enough reason, it what the ice-type saw was undeniably breathtaking.

The two flames along the fire-types scalp began to fan out, curving back around before connecting at equidistant points in the center. There was no mistaking the shape the flames took, nor could the message they conveyed be written any clearer.

With bright pink flames forming the shape of a blazing heart above the fire-types' head, Glaceon had never felt more attracted to his best friend than he was right now. It was a display of romance and passion he never thought he would ever have the chance to witness out of his friend, now his soulmate. The lust-inducing haze the pink flames let off made Glaceon see hearts in his own field of vision, hell, the entire world around him was nothing but pink hearts and high-pitched moans, most of them come from the ice-type.

It suddenly dawned on Glaceon that he never answered his lover, about when he could start thrusting. Apparently, Quilava was getting impatient and, in spite of his earlier words of comfort, was not bottomed-out inside of the Eeveelution. Glaceon stared at his stomach, a massive bulge indicating his insides had rearranged themselves to accommodate the alpha male claiming the ice-types body for his own.

"Q-Q...Quily~! I-I-I~! HAAAHN~!"

Glaceon had never felt so full, so complete...it was the happiest moment of his young life and, with his mate beginning to draw his hips back, the ice-type clamped down on the retreating log of mating meat, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through every vein in Quilavas body. Glaceon, to his credit, was working his ring as tightly as he could around the incredible cock ruining him for any other potential mates.

"G-Glaceon~! Nnngh~! Its s-so h-hot inside! You feel amazing~!"

"Quily~ my Quily...MY Quily~! Keep going! Nnngh~! I want to feel you break me~! Break me like I'm your bitch!"

Quilava was only too happy to oblige.

With just the flared tip of his thick meat inside of his lovers gloriously hot ass, the fire-type focused his grip on his best friends' plump, feminine hips and ass. Making sure he had a firm hold on his mates body, Quilava started with a full-insertion surge, causing the ice-type to throw his head back with pure rapturous ecstasy. The impact to his prostate made the Eeveelution see stars in his eyes, dribbles of saliva sneaking down the corner of his parted lips. Quilava, on the other hand, was biting his lower lip to hold in the growls and groans begging for escape.

Glaceons ass, as magnificent and beautiful as it looked, didn't do the inside of it justice. The amount of heat surrounding Quilavas' prick was greater than even the hottest summer afternoon in Alola. The sweltering heat, along with the vice-like stranglehold it had on his lovers cock, made Glaceons sinful tailhole feel like it had a life of its own. It certainly did t help matters when, everytime the fire-type pulled back, the ice-types ring wanted to pull him back in.

"Glaceon! F-Fuck~ Glaceon~! I-I c-can't s-stop m-myself~! I-I-I c-can't~!"

"Don't stop! Don't stop my Quily~! Ravage me! Pound me like your slutty little bitch in heat~! Quily~! A-Arceus above! You're so huge~!"

Quilava was losing his mind from the amazing pleasure his best friends body was giving his dick. Wanting to pull even more from his lovers deliciously hot ass, the fire-type bent his body down further until Glaceons legs were almost touching the floor of their nest beneath him. Glaceons sapphire blue eyes rolled as fa back as they would go from the sinfully delicious pleasure his lovers coco was giving his feminine body. His best friend had begun working at a pace of nearly three thrusts per second, each surge cramming the Eeveelutions belly with thick, vein-kissed cock. The repeated impacts to the ice-types prostate was becoming more than he was capable of handling.

"QUILY~Y~Y~Y~! AA-A_AaAA-AAH-L-OV-V-V-V-E-I~I~I~I~T~! QQui-ily~~y~!"

The ice-types orgasm was long and it was messy, very messy.

Rope after rope of white, gooey essence flew out from the Eeveelutions twitching, spasming meat, landing on the ice-types face, chest, fur,inside of his own mouth. Anywhere his cock was aimed at was a potential landing spot for the torrent of semen that flowed like a river.

Quilava, feeling his lovers essence splash over his black fur, creamy underbelly and, twice, along his own face, wanted to reach the peak as well. His body, though much more muscular and athletic than his best friend, was beginning to tire out from the prolonged sexual escapades between him and Glaceon.

Still, Glaceon wasn't satisfied.

"Q-Quily~...M-more~! I...I need more~!"

Taking a deep breath of air through his nose, Quilava reassumed his dominant position over Glaceon, grabbing the Eeveelutions' right back leg and holding it up against the fire-types' left shoulder. Still bottomed-out inside of his lover, Quilava started thrusting with a third rush of sexual adrenaline coursing through his body. Glaceon, if his tongue hanging out was any indication, looked positively fucked out of his mind.

The Eeveelution had completely forgotten how to form coherent thoughts, words or sentences. All that came out from Glaceons' open mouth was heavy panting and broken swears, Quilava not faring any better in that regard. The fire-type was nearly firing blanks at this point but, as with everything in his life, he had to make sure Glaceon was taken care of. The broken mind of Glaceon, his body convulsing with sporadic fits of pleasure, felt as though he was going to be split in two from the new angle his lover was taking him with.

Aaahn~...Aaaahn~! Quily~! My Quily~! Love you~! Love you so~ much!"

Glaceon was positively spellbound by how throughly his feminine body was being used as his mats rutting sack, his ass nursing his best friends big cock for all its worth, starving for his alpha males' potent seed.

"Cumming again~! Again~! Cum~! Cumming~! Ahhhn~...Quily~...Cum~?"

Quilava was losing his strength and, despite having brought his best friend to multiple orgasms of his own, the fire-type had yet to reach the finish line. Desperation and confusion began taking over Quilava, as well as pure sexual frustration at not having cum yet.

Glaceon, seeming to sense his mates' state of sexual flux, and coming down from the most mind-numbing orgasm of his young life, still felt that itch inside of his body. He wanted, no, NEEDED more of his alpha males cock! Taking the reins from his best friend, Glaceon kicked back gently with his hind legs, causing Quilava to stumble onto his back. The lust-filled haze was momentarily broken up by the aggressive gesture but, after taking only one look into Glaceons eyes, the fire-type knew exactly what his lover wanted. Laying back and adopting a more passive position, Quilava watched as his best friend practically impaled himself back on top of the fire-types slick, pre-soaked cock.

"Mmmm~ My Quily is so~ big~! Nnngh~! I'm going to be positively ruined by the time we're done, lover boy~"

Glaceon started bouncing up and down rapidly on Quilavas' lap, the sinful sounds of their copulation filling their nest, as well as the night air. Each clap of their furry bodies caused a simultaneous moan to escape their lips. Quilava, with a much more masculine tone, Glaceon, with a tone that would severely question the Eeveelutions own gender, sang together in a perfect harmony of sex and passion.

Faster and faster, deeper, harder, faster! Quilava had found the switch in his best friend and, now that he had turned it on, the drooling, panting and writhing male using his ass to devour the fire-types cock, was experiencing the ride of his life.

"Cum~ for~ me~ my~ love~!"

Glaceons words were accentuates with each thrust of his wide, feminine hips, the delicious slapping sounds of Quilavas pre and the wetness of Glaceons own tailhole sending the fire-type to the very edge of oblivion.

"Glaceon~! I~! I~! "

"CUM FOR ME MY LOVE~! Cum~! Cum~! Feed your bitch~! Your slut is in need of his alphas seed~!"

The world around Quilava slowed to a crawl, the flames on his body shimmering with a brilliance even he had never witnessed before. The pressure that had been building up within his ballsack, along with the years and years of teasing, sensual tension and the hope that, one day, he would have a mate of his own to plant his seed in, culminated in the most explosive orgasm of his young life.

The load was immense, much more than what Glaceon had expected. Having bottomed out on his lovers twitching spire of mating meat,Glaceon could begin to feel his mate, his best friend and lover for life, unloading his most precious form of love into the deepest recesses of the ice-types' core. It was, in a word, heavenly. Each spurt of semen, every gush of love, every rope of seed that made its way inside Glaceons' nursing ass caused a tremor of nirvana within the Eeveelutions' body. The ice-type began to convulse from the multiple orgasms he was experiencing , just from being flooded with his lovers cum. If there had been a pleasure greater than this it would had to have existed in another universe entirely. It simply did not get any better, any more sexual, any more loving or any more fulfilling than what Glaceon and Quilava had went through together. It was the ultimate showing of love, shared between two pokemon who, though they shared the same gender, experienced life the same as everybody else.

The same hopes and dreams, the same needs and desires, everything about the other was perfect in every way. They complimented one another to perfection. Now, within their own nest, away from the scrutiny of the society they were apart of, they could simply share their most secret of needs and desires, sharing what true lovers always wished they could.

... **Sometimes we must walk our own path**...

"Glaceon~..."

"Quily~..."

... **Sometimes that path need not be travelled alone**...

"I love you~..."

... **Sometimes the one we love is not the one we get**...

"I love you, too, My Quily~..."

... **Sometimes the one we get is the only one we will ever need to love**...


End file.
